Em los baños szchenyi
by bastionkirkland
Summary: Hungría esta falta de material, por lo que decide organizar una fiesta en un afamado baño de budapest, con resultados demasiado "calientes". Multipairing, demasiado lemon. Lealo bajo su responsabilidad


**Nota especial del autor:**

La audiencia me ha estado bajando, por lo que se me ha ocurrido esta extraña y retorcida historia, con un poquito de todo: YAOI, un poquito de HENTAI, toquecitos leves de bara (para los que gustan del bara), muchas malas palabras, contenido demasiado explicito, lemon en exceso, y Aust/Hun, toooodo el Aust/Hun que pueda existir.

Esto es lo más fuerte y crudo que se me ha ocurrido escribir en el tiempo que llevo en FF. Esto es la consumación de toda la cochinada que me pueda yo imaginar.

Así que lean y disfruten, no me hago responsable por los resultados que pueda generar esta historia… que es lo más retorcido que se me ha ocurrido hasta la fecha (como sangrados nasales, anemias, desmayos, pesadillas, movimientos involuntarios de "ciertas partes", entre otras cosas más).

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia obviamente es de Himaruya, los OC citados aquí les corresponden a sus correspondientes autores, y Austria es solamente de Hungría, y viceversa.

**La señorita Elissabeta Herdévary (república de Hungría)**

**Tiene el gusto de invitarle a usted a la fiesta **_**húmeda**_** que se realizará en las termas Szechenyi de la ciudad de Budapest, en los próximos tres días.**

**Favor llevar la indumentaria adecuada.**

**Confirme su asistencia. **

Hungría había preparado con sumo cuidado esa "celebración" durante casi todo el año. Ella, y obviamente la diligente colaboración de su ex esposo-amante de cabecera y asesor contable Austria lo habían preparado todo en ese evento. Bueno, solo Hungría, dado la reticencia natural del austriaco a semejante cosa.

Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, los pasabocas y postres estaban ya listos, las termas estaban "acondicionadas" para los invitados. La espléndida edificación, testigo mudo del pasado neoclásico estaba en su más pulcra condición, preparada para el arribo de los 20 invitados especiales al evento. Y en especial, porque la húngara tenía planes especiales para esa noche.

—Eli… todavía puedes darle reversa. —dijo el austriaco dubitativo— si se enteran de lo que estás planeando hacer, no sabes lo que te harán.

—no pienso darle reversa Roderich —respondió la húngara— además, no pienso usar los videos con fines comerciales si te preocupa.

—si tu lo dices —afirmó el austriaco rodando los ojos escéptico.

En cada uno de los cuartos de baño, escondidas entre los estucos y las esculturas estaban ubicadas varias cámaras de forma estratégica. Lo único malo era que el vapor las empañaba, por lo que había que tener un lente antiempañador, el cual incurría en costos demasiados altos.

La fiesta entonces sería de noche, todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado para darle a los invitados el delicado y exquisito disfrute de los placeres hedonistas de las termas más afanadas de Europa. Porque en todo sentido, nadie la superaba en cuanto a baños termales se refería.

—¿todo está listo?

—si, señorita Hungría—dijo uno de los meseros— los bocadillos están en su lugar, lo mismo que las bandejas de ostiones, la salsa de chiles rojos, y los demás afrodisiacos que usted pidió.

—¿se aseguraron de moler pastillas de viagra y servirlas en las bebidas?

—¿VIAGRA? —afirmó el austriaco— maldición, ¿piensas matarlos?

—no, querido… lo único que quiero es que se pongan lo más cachondos posible. —agregó la nación húngara con una sonrisa demasiado enferma.

Roderich decidió tomarse una precaución: no beber ni comer nada que le sirvieran durante la fiesta.

**Esa noche, en la estación central de Budapest…**

Un helvético de cabello rubio, ojos color verde prado, vestido de traje ejecutivo sencillo y austero y un sobretodo gris, descendía del expreso especial Zúrich-Viena-Budapest. No sabía por qué el hecho de haber recibido la invitación a una fiesta en un baño termal. Le era de sobremanera extraño, pero no tenia nada que hacer, salvo trabajo pendiente que ya había terminado. Compró entonces pasajes de tren (salía más barato ir en tren que en avión) en clase económica, sin ningún tipo de comodidades.

Vash no podía desaprovechar semejante invitación (en todo el sentido de la palabra), la cual estaba escrita en un pergamino sellado con lacre color verde. No conocía entonces la ciudad, por lo que preguntó en un limitado y precario húngaro la ubicación de las termas.

Naturalmente lo ubicaron, pidió taxi, regateó la tarifa diferencial considerándola "escandalosamente cara", pagó a regañadientes al taxista, el cual le gritó en un muy amplio inglés la cortés frase de "tacaño de mierda". Lo abandonó entonces a mitad de camino, dos ladrones lo intentaron atracar, más sin embargo el los golpea de forma barbárica, y los hace huir.

En su camino hacia las termas, las cuales se divisaban como una espléndida edificación neoclásica, joya del pasado glorioso de la era imperial, pisó caca de perro.

—perfecto, esto era lo que me faltaba —espetó iracundo el suizo.

Llegó a las termas, presentó la invitación. Los camareros le recogieron el abrigo, advirtiendo el pestilente olor del zapato del suizo.

Sin embargo, advirtió la presencia de cierto hombre de cabellos pálidos, sotana episcopal, y una larga y esplendida capa de invierno negra, con ribetes escarlata. Tantos infortunios habían valido la pena, por lo que terminó de ingresar con una amplia, y muy extraña sonrisa.

**En la sala de vigilancia de las termas.**

—llegaron las primeras victimas.

—¿también lo invitaste a el? —inquirió el austriaco con algo de sorpresa— creí que no aceptaría…

—obvio que aceptaría. Yo sé que Gabriel y Vash tienen algo, estoy segura, y ellos son los únicos que me faltan.

Una leve gota de sangre salió por la nariz de la húngara, la cual llevaba un vestido esplendido de gala color verde oscuro, guantes largos de color verde menta, y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo espléndida. El austriaco no la podía ver cada vez más hermosa en ese momento, y cada vez que una degenerada idea se le venía a la mente, el toque de perversión la hacía ver cada vez más hermosa, apasionada y candente.

Austria se acercó, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Tenía que amarla demasiado para acolitarle las perversiones de su ex esposa y amorcito.

—tienes que disimular un poco Eli, si no lo haces, empezarán a sospechar —le dijo el austriaco con suavidad, mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con gentileza y dulzura.

Hungría se sonrojó. Amaba con locura a ese aristócrata, por más que dijeran que su amor era Prusia. Su corazón era de él, y solo de él, así como el de él, era el de ella.

**De Regreso Al Lobby De Las Termas…**

Los invitados estaban vestidos de traje de gala. Francis ya sospechaba obviamente el verdadero desenlace que Elissabeta tramaba en su perversa y sucia mente. La mesa de pasabocas tenía toda suerte de bocadillos afrodisiacos: ostiones, camarones en su salsa, fresas con chocolate, bombones de chocolate azteca aderezados con ají tabasco, y algunos cuantos cocteles extraños del pacífico colombiano, amén de otras comidas estimulantes del apetito carnal.

Y sin embargo, logra a divisar dos presas perfectas para el: Fernando, el tío de Antonio, que representaba al desaparecido reino de navarra y que lo sustituía de cuando en cuando, cuando él no podía. Y Arthur, el cual había sido "obligado" de nuevo por su hermano Andrew a usar Kilt (aunque el escocés no se le veía por ningún lado). Y también estaba para su sorpresa Gabriel, acompañado de Vash, como su guardaespaldas personal, mas sin embargo a pesar de que el estado vaticano y suiza estaban con un severo y armónico rictus, se notaba que llevaban las manos entrelazadas, como si fueran feliz pareja.

Los meseros servían entonces champaña burbujeante a todos los invitados. Nadie sospechaba en ese momento que llevaba el espumoso alcohol. Y en un estrado del esplendido lobby, acababa de arribar la anfitriona, al lado de su abnegado ex esposo-amante-asesor económico-alcahueta.

—aquí entre nos, se ven bien juntos —afirmó a oídas Diego, quien había sido invitado a la fiestecita.

Francis se fijó entonces en todos los asistentes. Aparte de Elissabeta no había mujer a la vista. Todos hombres, y amén de eso, un espléndido baño termal que era una joya arquitectónica. No había que ser un genio para deducir lo que pensaba hacer Elissabeta, y a Francis empezaba a gustarle la idea que había tenido, la torre Eiffel necesitaba de algo de atención.

La noche se cernía oscura con su manto sobre la capital magiar. Las luces de las termas destacaban la magnificencia neoclásica de la edificación.

—Es un placer para mí el contar con la presencia de todos ustedes en esta pequeña celebración. Las termas Szechenyi fueron construidas en el año de 1870, en conmemoración del compromiso dual, o _nagobda._ Contamos con varias piscinas termales de todos los tamaños, un baño turco, y varios cuartos de vapor para todos los gustos. —luego prosiguió— hemos preparado los baños especialmente para ustedes, pueden guardar sus cosas en los lockers debidamente rotulados que están en los vestidores.

Posteriormente, la feliz pareja miró de forma maliciosa a todos los asistentes.

—disfruten de su estancia.

Se retiraron entonces de forma apresurada, en medio de la perplejidad de todos los invitados.

Con posterioridad los invitados se dirigieron a los Lockers, en donde dejaron sus prendas de vestir, dirigiéndose a los correspondientes cuartos de vapor.

**Posteriormente, en uno de los cuartos de vapor…**

Gabriel y Vash prácticamente estaban solos en aquel cuarto. En el cuarto había una fuente de alabastro pulida, sostenida por dos espléndidas odaliscas de la cual emanaba el agua termal, obviamente los vapores del agua, y rodeados de toda suerte de estucos, frescos y pinturas, estaban ambas naciones, cubiertas ambas apenas por un par de simples y silvestres toallas.

—no sé por qué acepte esta invitación. —dijo el italiano, mientras se limpiaba los lentes empañados por el vapor— debería de estar en mi oficina, revisando los últimos documentos de la secretaría de estado. Tuve que mentirle a su santidad, el cree que estoy con el arzobispo de Eztergöm discutiendo sobre política doctrinal, y no aquí contigo en estas profanas termas.

Vash estaba a su lado, a una prudente distancia. Sin embargo, se acerca más.

—no todo tiene que ser trabajo —le respondió el suizo— además, no podíamos desaprovechar la _amable invitación_ que nos había hecho Elissabeta.

Suiza no había notado con detenimiento el cuerpo de su protegido. La sotana podía ocultar perfectas creaciones. Podía definir el cuerpo del italiano como una creación perfecta, esbelto, proporcionado, con músculos definidos de forma sutil, pero no de forma tan exagerada. El estado Vaticano por su parte se fijó en el cuerpo tonificado y bien moldeado de su escolta eterno. El estricto entrenamiento militar le había dotado de un estado físico y una constitución envidiables, que ocultaba ya fuera en trajes serios y formales, o en su uniforme de la armada, o en su uniforme de la guarda suiza vaticana.

—me incomoda que me veas de esta manera —le dijo entonces la santa sede a suiza.

—no es primer vez que te veo así… tu me conoces de pies a cabeza, así como yo te conozco hasta el ultimo de tus cabellos —respondió la confederación helvética.

Una evidente erección se divisó entre los pliegues de la toalla del italiano. El suizo estaba igual.

—no podemos…

—al cuerno con tus votos

—en serio, no podemos. —le insistió la santa sede a suiza.

Los dos estaban cachondos. Pero a Gabriel no se le escapaba una.

—mira con atención hacia una de las esquinas de la sala. —le advirtió entonces el Estado Vaticano a la Confederación Suiza

Escondida entre los estucos estaba ubicada una cámara.

—no puede ser.

—si, corremos el riesgo de que nos pongan en evidencia —afirmó entonces el estado vaticano— y lo que menos quiero es que nos descubran en estas y se arme la de dios es cristo.

Suiza, sin embargo estaba pensando. La cámara no le importaba para nada. La miró con atención.

—me excita más —contestó sutilmente el suizo— en fin de cuentas lo hemos hecho en lugares menos discretos como la biblioteca…

Le acarició el pecho.

—la pinacoteca…

Bajó la mano con suavidad, hasta el pliegue de la toalla. Gabriel estaba excitado.

—los jardines…

Empezó a bajar la toalla con suavidad, mientras su amante y protegido estaba rojo escarlata de la excitación, cachondo a mas no poder. El escolta ya estaba sin nada, la toalla estaba ya tirada en el piso.

—también quería hacerlo en la capilla Sixtina…

—pero no soy capaz de cometer tal sacrilegio —contestó entonces el italiano de cabellos pálidos.

La excitación era evidente. Los dos ardían de deseo y de pasión. Y Gabriel a fin de cuentas podía ser un puritano en extremo, o en su defecto un ardiente y demasiado caliente amante. Y por tales circunstancias, a Vash le gustaba estar con el, porque no sabía que esperar de su protegido, amante y obviamente empleador principal.

—al diablo, después podemos conseguir la grabación. —afirmó el suizo, después de quitarle los lentes empañados a su amante, besarlo con pasión frenética, arrancarle la toalla de un tirón y complacer a "san pedro", el cual estaba bastante erguido.

**En otra de las estancias…**

Francis estaba sin ni siquiera una toalla, oculto en medio del vapor del cuarto. Fernando, estaba por su parte sentado en una de las bancas de mármol del cuarto, con una toalla que le cubría lo que no debía mencionarse por respeto a la decencia. Antonio no había podido ir al agasajo debido a sus problemas con la recesión, así que Fernando fue en su lugar.

—_mon ami… _deja de tener pavor, yo no muerdo —decía taimadamente el francés.

—no muerdes, pero haces otro tipo de cosas —afirmó entonces el navarro entre dubitativo y aterrado.

La ultima vez que ellos dos tuvieron un encuentro, una habitación de hotel había terminado destrozada por completo. Y no quería imaginarse que podía pasar después..

Así que después de la boda de su sobrino, se había prometido firmemente no volver a caer en las garras de Francia por ningún motivo. Pero el destino estaba jugando en su contra en ese momento. Sin embargo, no podía resistirse al cuerpo del francés; tan exquisito, tan sensual… había hecho suyo a Francis de una forma apasionadamente salvaje, después de casi 700 años de rigurosa castidad y abstinencia sexual1.

No podía sucumbir de nuevo a los apetitos carnales, caer de nuevo en las garras de Francia, entregarle de nuevo al francés su corazón para que lo destrozara.

El sudor los hacía resaltar a ambos, en especial a Fernando, que con su pálido tono de piel, su fornida constitución física, y el sudor corporal, lo hacían parecer como una espléndida estatua de alabastro en reposo. Totalmente exquisito y deseable, tanto que no le importaba si Arthur estuviese también allí.

Francis se acercó cada vez más a Fernando. El navarro se intentó alejar, al sentir la sudorosa mano del francés rodeándole el cuello y el hombro.

—dicen por ahí que los vinos son mejores con el paso de los años… —afirmó Francia de forma taimada.

—si, pero a veces los vinos demasiado añejos se estropean —respondió Navarra de forma seca.

Al parecer Francia notaba que Navarra había levantado un muro insalvable para evitar otro encuentro pasional. Se decidió por una estrategia más atrevida. Se acercó a él, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el navarro confrontándose al rostro de él. La excitación era evidente en el ibérico de ojos zafiro y cabello plateado. El galo estaba en similar situación.

—quiero que repitas lo de Medina del Campo.

—por ultima vez, no.

Bajó una de sus manos hacia la toalla, tocando el miembro de Fernando. Se sintió satisfecho al sentir la dureza de la erección, el viagra o los ostiones habían funcionado.

—si no es a las buenas…

Francis sonrió pervertidamente. Fernando no sabía que hacer, estaba rojo de la excitación, contrastando con su cabello plateado y sus azules ojos.

—¿Qué demo..-?

Entonces el francés le arrancó la toalla al navarro con fragor pasional. El esplendido y musculoso cuerpo del ex reino estaba a su disposición.

—entonces será por las malas.

Le besó por fuerza, le alzó una pierna a Fernando. El navarro estaba excitado, el francés igual. Quería obviamente desquitarse por lo de medina del campo, y esa oportunidad no la podía desaprovechar.

**Ya en una de las piscinas…**

La piscina numero 4 de las termas era una piscina de aguas termales templadas ubicada en uno de los más magnificentes salones de los baños. El suave vapor y los aromas de las sales aromáticas le daban un esencia extraña al sitio. Las lámparas, en un notorio estilo Art decó iluminaban la estancia en donde estaba la piscina termal, amén de la claraboya del techo, la cual podía divisar perfectamente el claro y nocturno cielo húngaro.

Pedro por su parte, había pasado por mucho para llegar a ese lugar. Y sin embargo, el exquisito gusto neoclásico de las termas era en cierto modo relajante, emulando los baños romanos de la antigüedad. Se había tomado las precauciones necesarias, por lo que se puso un traje de baño algo _ajustado_ y entró a la relajante y tibia agua de la piscina.

Se sintió entonces en la gloria, al olfatear las dulces sales aromáticas que habían puesto en el agua, y que le daban una exquisita esencia floral al lugar, en medio de las balaustradas y las columnas que forzaban al humo a tomar las más insospechadas figuras al pasar por entre los estucos, las esculturas y los altorrelieves con escenas de cacería, escenas mitológicas y otras cosas más. Sintió entonces el dulce y exquisito placer hedonista de aquellos baños, mientras se relajaba en medio del vapor y el agua de la piscina termal.

Y sin embargo, es inevitable dormirse.

—siiih… esto si es vida —exclamó el mexicano pleno consigo mismo, mientras el agua de las termas hacía maravillas con su cuerpo lacerado por los sufrimientos de la guerra sin cuartel contra el narcotráfico, y que siempre lo dejaba en un estado muy lamentable.

Aquellas aguas eran sanadoras, y relajantes. Y las dulces fragancias de las sales aromáticas lo llevaron a un soponcio de placidez insospechada, por lo que se empezó a dormir dulcemente, arrullado por el calor de aquellas sanadoras aguas.

Sin embargo, todo el dulce y tranquilo idilio solitario del azteca sibarita se esfuma con la llegada demasiado inoportuna de alguien… muy fastidioso para Pedro Sánchez.

—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA! —exclamó el norteamericano tontamente, sobresaltando al mexicano, el cual saltó de un golpe asustado por la risotada.

—creí que tu estabas en tu casa, viendo a tus anchas HBO. —exclamó fríamente el mexicano, al mirar al estadounidense entrar, con una extravagante toalla playera enrollada a su cadera y un ridículo flotador azul magenta en forma de dinosaurio.

—no… decidí viajar aquí y disfrutar de un placentero baño caliente. —luego preguntó— ¿te molesta que te acompañe?

—obvio que…

—BANZAIIIIII!

Alfred de forma impulsiva había corrido hacia la piscina termal, lanzándose de panzazo y prácticamente derrapando agua caliente de una forma estúpida, cosa que sintió el mexicano en carne viva, al sentir como el agua caliente le caía a la cara, dejándole un par de rojizas quemaduras en las mejillas y en el pecho.

—IDIOTA! —espetó iracundo el mexicano, el cual estaba rojo escarlata de la ira— SI TANTO DESEAS PARTIRTE LA MADRE PUEDES HACERLO EN OTRO LUGAR, PERO NO AQUÍ EN DONDE ESTOY YO, CRETINO GRINGO HIJO DE LA CHINGADAAAAAAAAAA!

Alfred había quedado algo perplejo frente al desquite de su vecino, el cual estaba iracundo, y cuya nariz aun tenía esa vendita que le recordaba muchas deudas pendientes. Y extrañamente ese color rojo contrastaba con el blanco impoluto de la vendita de su nariz, por lo que se veía algo raro.

Sin embargo todo estaba hecho. Y Pedro notó entonces algo que flotaba en la piscina termal. Una pantaloneta azul marino, con franjas rojas y blancas en un lado, y unas cuantas estrellas rodeando la cintura.

"_ay por dios santísimo,… me lleva" _exclamó para sus adentros el norteamericano al ver el bochornoso espectáculo que Alfred estaba ofreciendo, y en especial después de que no advirtiera que su pantaloneta de baño se había caído al entrar tan de sopetón al agua.

Sin embargo, el norteamericano se preocupó de su vecino. Se acercó hacia él, por si le había hecho algún daño con la enorme salpicadura que había proyectado a su brutal entrada a la piscina termal.

—_Peter_… si deseas puedo salir y conseguirte un ungüento para las quemaduras.

—Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí, gringo asqueroso —espetó entonces el mexicano rojo de vergüenza, evadiendo la mirada del estadounidense.

—_what are you doing, Pete? _

Se acercó entonces cada vez más. Y al ver entonces su propio bañador flotando en el agua, comprendió. Y se le ocurrió una idea, un poquito insana y sucia, pero viendo las circunstancias, sería bastante provechosa para el.

Se acercó, fingiendo ignorar aun lo que había pasado, como si fuera una inocente palomita.

—NO TE ACERQUES A MI, GRINGO PERVERTIDO ASQUEROSO —gritó entonces Pedro con todas sus fuerzas, como si tuviese al mismísimo Francis en frente, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, dispuesto a violarlo. Y eso le causaba espanto, pues recordaba los días del Porfiriato, en los que era _demasiado cercano a Francisca._

—no te haré nada _Peter… _¿no confías en mi?

—no confío ni en mi sombra, —exclamó entonces México aterrado— y deja de llamarme por mi nombre en inglés, gringo asqueroso.

Se acercó aun mas… demasiado cerca. Los ojos azules del norteamericano se fijaron en los ojos avellana del mexicano.

"_Ay morenita, que lo que esté sintiendo sea solo ilusión mía y no otra cosa…" _suplicaba Pedro de forma azorada, mientras Alfred se acercaba aun más, y la columna del paseo de la reforma empezaba a erguirse… demasiado pronto.

—_you are mine… only mine, my Little Mexican sheep_ (tu eres mio, solamente mio, mi pequeña ovejita Mexicana) —susurró estados unidos al oído de México, después de maniatarlo y forcejear con el por un largo rato.

—Púdrete, hijo de la chingada —le respondió con algo de odio el azteca, más sin embargo sabe que es inevitable por lo que opta por la iniciativa, robándole al anglosajón un rudo y violento beso de lengua, en medio de los vapores de la piscina.

**En la sala de vigilancia de las termas…**

Elissabeta no podía caber de contenta con sus primeros resultados. En una de las estancias, Suiza y la santa sede estaban haciendo de todo, o mejor dicho, jodiendo como unos descosidos, haciendo piruetas inimaginables para su sucia y cochina mente. En la estancia siguiente, el tío de Antonio estaba haciéndolo con Francis (al que le tenía que agradecer por lo que le estaba ofreciendo al navarro), o mejor dicho, le estaba dando _amour_ al navarro de una forma bastante sugerente. Solo rogaba por el sencillo hecho de que no se pusieran a destrozar los estucos, o el piso de mármol. Mientras que en la piscina termal, Alfred Jones y Pedro Sánchez estaban también haciendo de las suyas, aunque se notaba una fiereza y agresividad bastante evidentes en el azteca. Si, tenía que considerar que los hijos de Antonio eran muy calientes, en especial México.

Estaba feliz, tan feliz que empezó a marearse por la hemorragia nasal que salía descontroladamente de su cerebro. Y el rostro degenerado no se lo quitaba nadie, amén de que quería compartir todo el éxito de la fiestecita en las termas.

Sentía fuego en su interior. Estaba excitada de sobremanera, y quería desahogarse con alguien.

—querida, si sigues así te va a dar anemia —le dijo Roderich cariñosamente, limpiándole con un pañuelo la sangre que tenía en la nariz.

No me importa, moriré feliz.

Miró a Roderich. Llevaba mucho tiempo con un ayuno sexual considerable, y a pesar de todo quería desatar todo el fuego que tenía en su interior.

Austria la vio entonces. No podía evitar verla, estaba cada vez más esplendida, más hermosa, más pasional como en aquellos antiguos días en los que intentaba conquistarla por la fuerza y le derrotaba. La pasional fiera que tenía adentro despertaba raras veces, y la dotaba de una presencia y estampa que no eran de este mundo.

Ella se acercó suavemente al oído del austriaco, y le dijo con suavidad.

—quiero hacerlo aquí, y ahora —luego agregó— y contigo.

Austria de inmediato lo pensó. La deseaba con la misma locura demente de hace años. Ella era la única persona que lo hacía sacar de los estribos, que lo podía desatar como un amante enfermo de pasión y amor por ella. Pero había limites para todo.

—podemos ir a un hotel.

—No… tiene que ser ahora.

Los ojos relampagueaban de pasión. Se decidió, por lo que tomó una copa de champan que había en ese momento en una de las mesas de la sala de vigilancia, y que se había usado para servir a los invitados. Bebió el contenido, integro y sin chistar, y arrojó la copa.

—te quiero.

—cállate.

Le rasgó el abrigo y la camisa, el tiró los lentes, e hizo lo propio con el vestido de su ex esposa. Y se desataron en una desenfrenada noche de pasión salvaje y desquiciante, en aquella sala de vigilancia bajo el atento ojo de una cámara que no habían advertido de su presencia.

**Tokio, en el palacio nacional de la dieta, en ese preciso momento.**

Kiku estaba en la sesión de la cámara de diputados del_ kokkai_, ocupando su correspondiente escaño. Y estaba viendo en vivo y en directo como Austria y Hungría volvían a hacer el _augsleich_, pero de una forma más caliente y apasionada. En ese momento, uno de los diputados del PLD estaba discutiendo su ponencia sobre la regulación de los limites permisibles de exposición al ruido, en la ultima reforma estatutaria a los estándares de seguridad industrial, cuando advirtieron que la representación del imperio del sol naciente sangraba levemente por la nariz, y su impoluto traje blanco se manchaba con la misma sangre.

—¿pasa algo, Nihon-san?

—disculpe… prosigan sin mí

Hizo una reverencia y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la cámara de diputados y del palacio legislativo.

**Una horas después.**

Todo había ya terminado. Los invitados a la fiesta se fueron, algunos descansaron en hoteles de la ciudad, otros lo hicieron en sus respectivas embajadas. Sin embargo, en ciertos países que habían asistido al agasajo, se notaba una felicidad radiante en algunos, en otros no tanto. Suiza y el estado vaticano al menos sabían disimular de forma bastante prudente, y aunque ambos caminaban de forma un poquito extraña, estaban con ese mismo rictus serio y frio de siempre.

El más feliz, era Francia. No podía estar más contento, mientras que Navarra por su parte parecía caminar de forma un poco incomoda y extraña. Nadie le preguntó nada.

Sin embargo, los que salieron de una forma más extraña de la piscina cubierta fueron nada más que México y Estados Unidos. Alfred evidentemente no podía evitar sonreír pleno y satisfecho, y también un poco pervertidamente, agregado al extraño caminar con el que había salido. Sin embargo, Pedro estaba con una sucia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, satisfecho de si mismo, y caminando con entera confianza.

**Y sin embargo… ¿Qué fue de Austria y Hungría?...**

Eran entonces las 7:30 de la mañana del día siguiente. Los encargados de la seguridad hacían entonces su ingreso matutino a la sala de vigilancia, más sin embargo la encuentran con seguro. El jefe de vigilancia entonces abre la puerta, y se sorprende un poco con lo que ve.

Las prendas de ropa están tiradas por todos los lados, desperdigadas de forma salvaje. Y en el piso, desatando su libido pasional, estaban el austriaco y la húngara, haciéndolo de forma salvaje y bestial.

—eeeh,,…. Querida, creo que nos vieron. —le dijo el austriaco algo dubitativo.

Se detuvieron. Hungría los miró. Se sentía incomoda que la vieran en semejante situación. Y sin embargo, tomó la seguridad de si misma, se levantó, y así como estaba les dijo a los tres hombres

—infelices pervertidos, ¿es que no pueden respetar la intimidad de una pareja que se ama? —espetó la Húngara, mientras blandía su sartén.

Los tres se asustaron.

—Lárguense,… AHORA!

Obedecieron en el acto. Austria sonrió de una forma sucia.

—me encantas aun más con la sartén en tus manos —afirmó el austriaco de forma sensual.

—te amo.

—cállate —le devolvió el.

Y siguieron entonces en lo suyo. Después de todo eso, el pobre Roderich no pudo moverse durante dos semanas. Pero a fin de cuentas, valió la pena.

**Se supone que es el Fin… o quien sabe…**

1 Si desean más detalles, lean el capítulo 14 de la gran Boda 2.


End file.
